A Christmas Miracle
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Happy Holidays!


**Me:** Hiiiiii everyone! I told you I would make a Holiday one and that's why I'm here now!

**Dan:** Aren't the holidays suppose to be out day off?

**Runo:** *mutter You should be happy you're even here

**Dan:** What did you say?

**Runo:** YOU HEARD ME

**Me: **Guys, relax, it's the Holidays!

**Runo and Dan:** Fine

**Me: **Alright you see? Everything worked out!

**Runo and Dan:** Sure…

**Me:** Let's start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"No! Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!" I begged. I watched as the police handcuffed Shun's wrists behind his back. He was desperately pulling away and the other polices were blocking him from me. It was all just a misunderstanding and it just had to happen on Christmas Eve. They pulled him into their car and our eyes never left each other. I quickly ran to the hospital to find Runo, Julie and Marucho outside of a room.

"How is he?" I asked. Runo and Julie were crying so hard that they couldn't answer. Marucho had to do it.

"The doctor didn't come out yet," he sobbed. I sat down on a chair and started to cry. Here's what happened. We were at a bar and there were these bunch of guys you wouldn't want to hang out with. They came up to Julie, Runo and me and started to flirt with us while the guys went to get drinks. Shun saw and came running back to help us. There was this fight going on and we were trying to stop them. This guy grabbed on to Shun and started choking him. The guy lost his footing and hit his head on to a table. Dan came and helped Shun while they told us to run. We did run and when I came back, I saw the last guy trying to stab Shun but a random person came behind me and tackled him into a pile of glass. Dan got hurt in the process. Before Shun could react, the person left and the police came. They thought Shun did it and now the only person that can prove he didn't was Dan.

"Doctor, is he alright?" I heard Runo ask as she struggled to stay under control. Dan and Runo have been dating for three years now.

"He's fine but it'll take a miracle for him to wake up," he said. I suddenly started trembling.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked him. He shook his head and we walked into Dan's room.

"I'm sorry Alice," Runo whispered. I shook my head slightly.

"It… can't be… He's going to wake up! I know he is!" I was being selfish.

"I'm sorry, it's selfish of me," I told them and then ran out of the room.

"Alice!" they all called after me. It was snowing outside and the sidewalks were slippery but I kept running until I stopped at the police station.

"Can I please talk to Shun," I asked.

"He's a murderer, it's too dangerous," the woman at the counter said.

"No, he's not! Please, I have to see him," I begged her. She nodded and took me to a room. I waited for Shun to come out. He was still in his normal clothes and was still handcuffed. They haven't brought him to court yet.

"Shun!" I screamed happily as I started hugging him. He couldn't hug me back but the way he was putting his head on my shoulder made it feel like he was.

"Hey! Stop! Sit down!" the police yelled at him and I gave them a glare, something I rarely did. The backed away.

"Shun, Dan's at the hospital right now and I don't know how we're going to get you out,"

"You don't need to, I'll be fine until he does wake up." He said simply.

"But Shun, they might… kill you," I whispered the last part quietly and lowered my head.

"It's alright," he assured me. What does he mean it's alright? They could hang him whenever they feel like!

"You have to leave now," the police stated. I nodded.

"Shun, I'll be back. You're innocent, and if they won't listen to me, I'll wait," I left Shun stunned. I ran out of the police station/jail place and sat outside of the door. It was cold but I waited. Hopefully there will be a Christmas miracle because I really needed one. After an hour or two, the door opened and I saw them drag Shun out.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"To court, he's a murderer and we've got to finish this case before Christmas," I stood their shocked as the police drove away. I quickly ran to a catch a bus and entered the courtroom before they started. People were all yelling at him. They thought he was deadly and dangerous. An hour later, the judge made his decision.

"I've come to a decision. Shun Kazami must be beheaded tomorrow at noon!" A lot of people were cheering.

"No!" I screamed, "Shun's not dangerous, it wasn't his fault!" A bunch of security guards grabbed hold of me and started pulling me out of the courtroom.

"Alice!" Shun yelled. They pushed out of the building and on to the ground.

"Don't come back," they looked angrily at me and left. Tears were filling my eyes once again.

"Alice!" I heard people yell and it was Runo and Julie.

"They're going… to…behead him…" I stuttered and they stood their shocked not saying anything. Then Runo made a move and hugged me. We went back to the hospital to stay with Dan.

"Dan, you've got to wake up," I begged but it was no use. It isn't like he's going to hear me or anything. We stayed there until 11am on Christmas Day. That's when I remembered Shun and ran off without telling them. I ran back into were they held Shun.

**Shun's P.O.V**

I was in a small jail with no one. I needed Alice. I wanted to see her once more before I died. She was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Grab the criminal," I heard someone say and then felt cuffs around my hands again. I tried pulling away. I knew Alice was coming and I had to stall. I was fighting so much that they tied a rope loosely around my neck body and arms to pull me. It hurted to resist but I had to. They pulled me into an empty room with a platform in it. There was a rope attached to it. They weren't going to hang me were they?

"You see that? We're going to put you on that before we cut your head off, less pain I guess, but more suffering," They pushed me on to the platform and put my neck on to the rope. It was tight around my throat. They were about to pull the rope higher when someone burst into the room.

"No! Don't' do it!" it was Alice. I knew she would come. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Get away!" they shouted at her.

"I'm going to die anyways. Let me see the one person I love for the last time!" I yelled, but it sounded weak. They backed off.

"Shun, it's a mistake that we've got to fix,"

"We can't do anything Alice. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you,"

"I love you too," she was then pulled away and I felt the rope tug up. It was getting harder to breathe. Alice was desperately screaming my name.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. Can't I just get this over with?

"Now what?" the police asked. They dropped the rope and I started choking. I looked up and saw Dan!

"Leave my best friend alone. I'm all the proof you need. I was there that night," The police them remembered him and they started talking. Can't someone let me go.

"Alright fine, you're off the hook. We're sorry," they uncuffed my hands and I pulled the rope off.

"Shun!" Alice ran to me and we hugged. Her arms were around my neck and mines around her waist. We then kissed. It was the sweetest thing ever! I didn't want to stop but we had to. We walked over to Dan.

"Thank you Dan," We also hugged.

"I'm so sorry Shun,"

"It wasn't your fault Dan,"

"We should go now, I bet Runo is wondering where I went," he said. He's so smart.

"Runo's going to kill you!" He looked scared for a moment and then shrugged.

"You're going to help me right?" I shook my head. I would be spending my time with Alice. It was all thanks to a Christmas miracle and Alice, for making me have someone worth living for.

* * *

**Me:** So how was it?

**Alice:** Merry Christmas everyone!

**Shun: **It wasn't very Christmas related…

**Me****: **Oh well… =) I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and comment and I hope you have a great Christmas! Happy Holidays!


End file.
